


19

by xoxohyunjin



Series: song based stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxohyunjin/pseuds/xoxohyunjin
Summary: jisung and hyunjin are on a drive, listening to a song that feels all too real.





	19

**listen to:** _19 by stray kids _before and/or while reading (i prefer while) 

** october 17, 2018, 9:38 pm. **

hyunjin and jisung are sitting in hyunjin’s car. hyunjin is at the wheel, steering them through the rainy streets of seoul. the weather is perfect; 47° and a light rain. it’s comforting, and jisung immediately thinks to put on his favorite song. 

while jisung and hyunjin are best friends, they hate each other’s taste in music. jisung can’t stand the ballad songs that hyunjin always has on repeat, and hyunjin can’t stand any genre of music jisung listens to (he listens to a vast amount of music). 

nervously, jisung picks up his phone and types in “19.” before he clicks on it, he turns to hyunjin. 

“hyunjin, i’m putting a song on. please let me listen to it, and please, don’t talk through it.”

hyunjin sighs, but he agrees. it’s just one song, after all. 

jisung hits the play button, and all of his worries fall away in an instant. he lets the music take him somewhere else, far far away from his worries. see, hyunjin and jisung just hit nineteen.

it’s kind of funny, isn’t it, how jisung happens to have found a song called 19 just a few months before he turned nineteen?

and the lyrics speak to him.

_it’s too fast. i’ve waited for this moment, how about you?_

jisung closes his eyes and listens. 

_ yeah, one, two, three, let’s go back to the thirteen. _

i’m growing up too fast, he thinks. how is it that i’m already almost an adult? 

_i just want to stop time. i’m still not ready. _

his thoughts are loud. he’s not ready to be an adult. all of his fears of growing up are creeping into the back of his mind. 

_ why does this day feel like it’s passing by so quickly? when i count to three, can everything disappear like a dream, and i can go back to where i was before. _

he turns and looks and hyunjin. he’s quiet. the song continues. 

_but i’m like a middle school student who’s acting as an adult. i’m immature and i just can’t get used to it._

once again, he closes his eyes and lets himself think. 

_soon, i’ll have to take off my name tag as a teenager.  _

the lyrics feel all too real, and jisung wants to cry.

_back, back, back, back, back, back, go back to before._

_the dream that i’ve been dreaming of has taken off, and when i look through the window, it’s ready to land._

something about this song both comforts jisung and makes him worried. it brings up the harsh reality that he’s almost 20, while also putting those worries at rest. for three and a half minutes, jisung can feel like he’s not the only person in the world worrying about growing up. 

the song is coming to an end. once again, jisung looks at hyunjin. hyunjin seems lost in thought as well, and jisung feels a little happy knowing that his best friend didn’t hate jisung’s taste for once. as the song is coming to a close, so do jisung’s thoughts. but once it ends, the worry is still there, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste. 

_ the place that felt so awkward  _

_ the place that felt so big _

_ the place that felt so awkward  _

_ the place that felt so big _

_ yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  _


End file.
